


Anywhere But Here

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2013 [7]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Title: Anywhere But Here  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: The Bourne Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Aaron Cross/Marta Shearing  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Prompt: Bourne Legacy- Thailand  
> Author’s Note: sionnach_ayame gave a few different prompts for my 9th Writing Anniversary Fic-A-Palooza. This is the second one. I hope you like it, sweetie! Unbetaed.  
> Written: February 9, 2013  
> Word Count: 383  
> Summary: It was time to move on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marta was getting heartily sick of Southeast Asia. She and Aaron were currently in Thailand. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny that, but the _humidity_! Dear God, but she was craving a day where she wasn’t drenched in sweat as soon as she dried off from her shower. And don’t even get her started on the bugs.

She was just running a cool washcloth over her neck when Aaron came bursting into their room.

“We’re blown,” he said succinctly. “We gotta go.”

Marta didn’t even hesitate; just grabbed the few personal items she’d taken out of her go bag and threw them in as she slipped on her shoes. Aaron finished wiping down the rented room and they were on their way.

“Any preference where we go next,” he asked as he took her hand.

She smiled down at their clasped hands. It wasn’t even a conscious action anymore; just something that came automatically. 

“Somewhere with less humidity and bugs,” she suggested, wincing a little at the plaintive note she couldn’t quite keep out of her voice.

Aaron looked at her sideways and gave her a little smile. “Yeah, alright. Switzerland it is.”

Marta bit her lip and locked her knees to keep from swooning at the thought of cool Alpine air, snow capped mountains, and hot chocolate in front of a fire. “Sounds good,” she managed in a fairly even voice.

His grin grew and she stuck her tongue out at him, loving the little laugh he let out. He didn’t laugh nearly enough as far as she was concerned. 

This might not have been the life she ever pictured for herself, but Marta had to admit, aside from people continuously trying to kill her, it really wasn’t a bad way to live at all. She got to travel the world with a man who would and had killed for her, who treated her like a treasure, and who she had killed for and adored in return.

That kind of outlook was a far cry from where she started a year ago when she torched her own house at Aaron’s urging, but she’d learned there was so much more to life than her research. And honestly, other than the standing kill order on the both of them; she really wouldn’t change a thing.

-30-


End file.
